Dragon Ball: Lake Brawl/Transcript
This is the transcript for Dragon Ball: Lake Brawl. Transcript (Dragon Soul plays as Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan get ready to fight) Goku: Majin Buu is on his way. We need to take care of him. Chi-Chi: Goku, are you sure this is safe? Goku: All we need to do is destroy him. Gohan: Let's go. (Majin Buu appears) Majin Buu: I just found your location. Anyways, this is what I'm thinking. Goku: Don't think of anything, Majin Buu! I'll take you out with a Kamehameha Wave! (Krillin, Goten, Bulma, Trunks, King Kai, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Cell, Frieza, Piccolo, Android 18, Puar, Yamcha, Oolong, and Pan all appear) Majin Buu: I think you all had a part in this. All of this Super Saiyan garbage. I won't stand up to filth like you anymore! This Kamehameha Wave will send you all to hell! Goku: Stop! I don't want to use my Kamehameha Wave against you, but you'll leave me no choice! Majin Buu: KAME... Krillin: If the Kamehameha Wave is successful, who knows where we'll end up! Majin Buu: ...HAME... Vegeta: Why does Majin Buu even KNOW the move? Majin Buu: ...HA! (everyone but Majin Buu is blasted off into space) (Goku wakes up) Goku: Was that... a dream? Vegeta: Hey, Kakarot! Goku: Yes? Vegeta: That wasn't a dream. Majin Buu sent us all in this... water. Goku: Wow. That's why it's so cold. Krillin: We must've been blasted off into the coldest lake I've ever been in. Frieza: After turning us into Majins, we've still been betrayed by Buu himself! Krillin: Just imagine how many lives you took from the Earth, Cell! Cell: And yet Majin Buu still betrayed me! Piccolo: At least I still have all of the Dragon Balls needed to summon Shenron. (Piccolo checks his pocket) Piccolo: Hey, where'd all the Dragon Balls go? (cut to Emperor Pilaf's castle, where Emperor Pilaf is seen with the Dragon Balls) Pilaf: Finally, all 7 Dragon Balls. Now I can summon Shenron and make my wish. Not only do I want world domination, but I also want to destroy Goku and his friends. (Pilaf summons Shenron) Shenron: Who summoned me? Pilaf: I did. Shenron: State your wish. Pilaf: Yes. I wish I could attempt to destroy Goku and his friends via grassy land, a boardwalk and- for those who are wondering, I am not making a reference to any show at all- a houseboat! Shenron: That's a really big wish. But it's granted. (Shenron disappears) (cut back to Goku and his friends) Goku: Look out, everyone! There's a bunch of planks and wood falling! KAMEHAMEHA! (Goku blasts the boardwalk to another part of the lake) Piccolo: We could've been killed. Vegeta: KAMEHAMEHA! (Vegeta blasts the houseboat next to the boardwalk) (cut back to Emperor Pilaf's house) Pilaf: They used Kamehameha Waves! And worse, the Dragon Balls are scattered! How am I going to destroy the Z Fighters? What? Frieza and Cell, too? I tried to kill villains! I'm supposed to be a BAD guy, not a GOOD guy! (cut back to Goku and friends) Vegeta: So, Kakarot... Goku: Yes? Vegeta: What's the worst that could happen to this lake after we take care of Majin Buu? Goku: I think we also have Pilaf to worry about. Vegeta: WHAT? That blue guy who's obsessed with world domination? Goku: Yep. That's him. Vegeta: Pilaf must've taken each and every last Dragon Ball. Goku: Yep. Vegeta: Why... if I could I would kill Pilaf and send him to hell! Goku: OK... (Goku and friends are blasted to Pilaf's castle) Pilaf: GAH! Wha? Goku! Don't you realize what your Kamehameha Waves have done? Vegeta: Smart move, Kakarot. Pilaf: SMART MOVE? You foiled my plans once again! Goku: Let's just say... you will never rule the world! Pilaf: What do you mean? Gohan: I hope I have enough energy to pull a Kamehameha Wave! Then Pilaf will be gone for good! (turns angry and enters Super Saiyan 2) Goku: What are you doing with your powers? Gohan: I'm gonna kill this blue guy! Goku: Whoa there, Gohan! Are you sure you want to do this? Gohan: Anything to get rid of him for good. KAME... Pilaf: Stop! What's gonna happen to my castle when I die? Gohan: ...HAME... Goku: Oh, I'm sure it'll be condemned. Pilaf: Condemnation? You mean that my castle won't be fit to live in? Goku: As soon as it's all over. Gohan: ...HA! (Gohan destroys the castle) (Pilaf rises from the rubble) Pilaf: What have you done? Goku: See. I told you it would be unfit to live in by the time it was all over. One last Kamehameha Wave should finish the job. Gohan: Why... Why aren't you dead yet, Pilaf? KAMEHAMEHA! (The Kamehameha Wave hits Pilaf and strikes him dead) Gohan: It's done. Vegeta: I've never seen Kakarot's son do that. Goku: Well, it's some sort of mystery, right Vegeta? Vegeta: It's not a mystery anymore. Goku: Oh. Right. Narrator: At long last, Pilaf, who proclaimed himself emperor for many years, was finally killed. But the adventures will continue as Goku and Gohan begin to train for the next World Martial Arts Tournament, which is months away. (END) Category:Transcripts